1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) receives light from a backlight assembly to display images on an LCD panel since the LCD is a non-light-emissive type display. The typical LCD includes an inverter that receives a direct current (“DC”) power source from an external supply and supplies an alternating current (“AC”) power source to the backlight assembly, wherein lamps are arranged. In order to control brightness of the backlight assembly, the inverter applies a dimming signal, typically of a pulse width modulation (“PWM”) dimming type to the backlight assembly.
The LCD typically receives a synchronization signal. The frequency of the synchronization signal is varied according to an image display method of the LCD. If the frequency of the synchronization signal is not synchronized with the frequency of the dimming signal, image display defects occur on the LCD due to noises within the signals or due to the mismatching of the signals.